ducklifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament
The Tournament is the key goal to Duck Life. It's where your Duck competes with other ducks. If you win, you get access to other areas and Tournaments in the game. Completing the Tournaments also results in winning the game. Rewards In Duck Life 1 and 2, you can get money and you get to enter the next tournament. In Duck Life 3, you get to enter the next league. In Duck Life 4, you get to go to the next area. In Duck Life: Battle, you learn a required skill to go to the next area. Tournaments The Duck can enter these contests without requirements (excluding Duck Life 4 because you need an invite from another duck) and can participate. During a Tournament, you cannot control your Duck. He/she will control themselves and will go fast or slow depending on his/her skills. If your Duck does not have enough energy, they will collapse and you lost. If your Duck doesn't have enough skills, they won't win. When a Duck goes past the finish line, a countdown triggers and if it reaches zero before all the Ducks finish, the race finishes and the Ducks are placed based on how far they are from the finish line. In Duck Life 1,2 and 3 mostly the same things happen. I recommend having lots and lots of training before entering your first tournament (invite given to you by the brown, angry looking duck) so that you have a bigger chance of winning. In Duck Life 1,2 and 3 you can't control your duck in training just as you can't in Duck Life 4. In the tournament, things are completely relied on skills and energy. Don't forget to train high! In the tournament, you CAN do more than one duck per race but that makes it more tired which makes it go slower. You can buy your second and third duck in the shop. Some, like the brown eggs, cost 100 coins. Some, like the lilac eggs, cost 250 coins. You will need a lot of energy for these races so that your energy doesn't run out and your don't collapse and lose. The races are all back to back, so plan your energy levels according to this. You can learn most of the stuff in this paragraph you can learn by clicking the building with the flag on it (the tournament building), so if you want to see this info in different words. Things are different in Duck Life: Battle. Instead of racing against 3 teams of 3 ducks, 1 set of 3 for each race in the tournament in Duck Life 4, your duck instead battles against 3 ducks, each with different skill levels and equipment. It's best if you train your duck to have max level in all 5 skills (Defense, Health, Power, Special, and Speed) and having good equipment before entering. After completing each tournament, Duckland Waters will give you a required skill in order to access the next area. * Completing the Forest tournament will give you the Jumping skill required to enter the Mountains. * Completing the Mountains tournament will give you the Climbing skill required to enter the Desert. * Completing the Desert tournament will give you the Flying skill required to enter the Swamp. * Completing the Swamp tournament will give you the Swimming skill required to enter the City. Have fun!! Trivia *In Duck Life 4, the obstacles are based on what skills you have unlocked. *In Ducklife 4, you can choose uop to three of your Ducks to compete in a tournament. *In Duck Life 4's Volcano, there are no tournaments, you just have to race with the Fire Duck to win. *In Duck Life: Battle, there is a tournament in all areas except the Farm. *In Duck Life: Battle, after completing the City's tournament, you won't unlock a new required skill. Instead, you will unlock the Grand Tournament Crown, and also unlock one final battle, against Duckland Waters. Defeating him will give you the Superduck Costume, which has a max defense of 75% when upgraded to level 5. Gallery There are no photos yet. Category:Duck Life 1,2,3,4